


My Boyfriend is a Demon

by onehelluvafirstdate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy (?), Crude Humor, Demons, Exorcism, Explicit/Sexual Language, F/M, Paranomal (?), Priest, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, demon!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehelluvafirstdate/pseuds/onehelluvafirstdate
Summary: When Mikasa found out about her boyfriend’s secret, she wasn’t shocked or appalled. She just wondered if that was the reason he was good at oral sex.





	My Boyfriend is a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hypothetically my first fanfic. I don’t know anything about demons because I’m too much of a wuss to search it up, so please bear with me. 
> 
> Also, if you get offended easily or sensitive to crude, sexual humor/language, this is NOT the fanfic for you.

**3:02 AM - _Mikasa & Levi’s Bedroom_**

Mikasa Ackerman came on Levi’s tongue  when the clock hit 3 AM. Exhausted and satisfied, Mikasa rolled over to one side of the bed to give her boyfriend some space to lie down.

“Are all demons good at sucking clit?” Mikasa panted, laughing a little.

Levi couldn’t help but give her a small chuckle. After he had told Mikasa about his true identity, he felt as if a giant, 30 ton boulder rolled off of his shoulders and down a hill.

Mikasa turned on her side and faced him. “It’s Halloween next week, and Eren invited us to his party,” she bit her lip. She was aware of Levi’s hatred for social situations, but knew that he needed to get out of his comfort zone. It wasn’t like she was a social butterfly, but she would do anything for her foster brother. 

Levi didn’t look at her but nodded. “What are we dressing up as this time?” 

“You’re going?” Mikasa asked in a shocked tone. 

“I’ll... go,” he replied. Usually, Mikasa had to persuade him. It wasn’t easy until she promised to let him out for a few hours longer after the party to roam free as a demon. Of course she didn’t condone him residing in someone’s body or anything of the sort, and Levi respected that. If he did enter a human’s body, he would no longer be able to see Mikasa. 

She knew how trapped he would feel in human form. She didn’t know a lot about demon anatomy (if they even had one in the first place), but she knew they weren’t solid. Mikasa tended to be a little too generous sometimes and give him an entire day to go around, but he ended up back into her arms a few hours later, claiming how he “missed her”. It was sweet nonetheless, but she wasn’t sure if Levi was doing it genuinely, or if he felt as if he had to. 

“How about we go as Vampires?” Mikasa suggested.

Levi contemplated for a few minutes, pursing his lips. Mikasa knew he was stalling time. Immediately, she thought of something that would persuade him more. 

“I’m not sure—“ 

“I’ll wear a lingerie underneath,” she saw his eyes fill with lust almost instantly.

”Do costume stores open at 3 AM?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based on Macy (ask-secretrivamika)’s Demon!Levi AU. Also, I’m going to try writing smut for this story, but I’m not sure how it’s going to turn out. The ending is a little awkward since it seems as if this is a drabble or a one-shot. Hopefully I can smoothly continue this in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


End file.
